Aide inespérée
by Lili76
Summary: A la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard est passé près de tomber aux mains des Mangemorts. C'était probablement ce qui avait été prévu par Voldemort. Mais, le mage noir n'avait pas prévu le détail qui devait changer l'histoire. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Et si : Et si les créatures magiques vivaient en liberté dans le parc de Poudlard ?**

**\- Prompt of the day : Amphibie **

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : lac tranquille**

**\- défi fou - ****Dialogue - "Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire?"**

**\- Collectionner les POP - Ariel : la queue de poisson : écrire sur le lac noir ou sur une créature magique**

* * *

Après la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard était passé près de tomber aux mains des Mangemorts. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux, pour que l'histoire ne soit réécrite, permettant la victoire écrasante de Voldemort en lui offrant sur un plateau l'avenir des jeunes générations.

La mort du leader de la lumière avait paralysé l'ordre du phénix et les professeurs, laissant une brèche grande ouverte. Rogue, l'espion de Dumbledore, l'avait tué de sa main avant de prendre la fuite.

Harry avait été présent à l'instant où tout avait basculé, incapable d'intervenir, et il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Avant que les Mangemorts ne puissent s'installer à la place de Dumbledore, les centaures étaient sortis de la forêt interdite, accompagnés des créatures magiques. En peu de temps, les envahisseurs avaient été repoussés aux portes de l'école, sans ménagements.

Depuis, les choses avaient bien changé à Poudlard. Les professeurs n'avaient pas changé, et continuaient de donner les cours comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour être absent, puisqu'il était considéré comme traître et qu'il serait probablement livré aux Aurors s'il remettait les pieds sur le territoire de l'école.

Les élèves étaient toujours présents, même si beaucoup de parents avaient des doutes quand à leur sécurité et auraient aimé rappeler leurs enfants près d'eux. Mais le Ministère avait rendu les cours obligatoires - probablement sous l'impulsion de Voldemort qui avait pensé contrôler Poudlard.

Le parc de Poudlard avait bien changé.

Désormais, il était envahi de créatures magiques. Certains élèves avaient peur de sortir, bien que les nouveaux habitants du parc ne soient pas agressifs.

Tout se passait comme si Poudlard se débrouillait elle-même pour assurer sa propre sécurité.

A chaque fois qu'il sortait du château, Harry était émerveillé. Il oubliait quelques instants qu'il était amené à avoir un rôle majeur dans la fin de la guerre pour redevenir un simple adolescent.

Il caressait les licornes qui se laissaient faire avec complaisance. Il flattait le museau des sombrals. Il admirait le troupeau d'hippogriffes d'Hagrid en les saluant avec respect.

Ce qu'il préférait pourtant, était de s'asseoir au bord du lac Noir, et d'observer l'étendue d'eau.

Au début de sa scolarité, il s'était imaginé que c'était un lac tranquille, uniquement perturbé par les facéties du calamar géant. Depuis que les créatures magiques avaient pris possession de Poudlard, il découvrait qu'il y avait bien plus dans le lac que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il avait pourtant déjà rencontré le peuple sirène, mais maintenant, dès qu'il s'installait au bord de l'eau, il pouvait voir l'eau agitée en permanence de bouillonnements, révélant une vie agitée à l'intérieur.

Il rêvait encore au bord du lac quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il ne se retourna pas, puisqu'il se savait parfaitement en sécurité. Si les créatures magiques avaient changé quelque chose, c'était bien de lui permettre de se détendre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il savait que personne ne pourrait l'atteindre, puisque les Centaures avaient fait de la protection de l'élu leur principale mission.

\- Alors Potter ? Tu imagines que tu es amphibie ?

Harry se crispa reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de son rival. L'espace d'un instant, il se souvint de la soirée où Dumbledore était mort. Il se rappela Drago Malefoy, celui qui avait fait entrer les Mangemorts, celui qui avait levé sa baguette contre son vieux mentor.

Il savait que Dumbledore avait voulu qu'il voit le Serpentard l'attaquer, tout comme il avait voulu qu'il assiste - impuissant - à la détresse du blond qui semblait tiraillé entre ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire.

Harry avait compris que Malefoy était comme lui, perdu dans dans la guerre qui avait commencé bien avant leur naissance. Comme lui, il n'avait pas eu le choix quand à son camp.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas changé d'avis à son sujet. Il le trouvait toujours aussi détestable. Même s'il comprenait un peu mieux le Serpentard, il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir son ami d'un seul coup. Il ne comptait même pas lui proposer une quelconque protection.

Si Drago Malefoy voulait changer de camp, il devrait venir lui demander de l'aide en personne.

\- Malefoy. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

Drago se laissa tomber à ses côtés et soupira.

\- Tu es le seul à approcher ces fichues bestioles.

Le lac bouillonna un peu plus, comme pour répondre aux paroles du blond. Harry ricana.

\- Tu devrais te méfier, Malefoy. Ce serait vraiment dommage que les créatures magiques ne décident que tu es un ennemi.

Drago se raidit aujourd'hui en regardant Harry du coin de l'oeil et il commença à jeter des cailloux sur l'eau bouillonnante.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ?

Les mots du Serpentard avaient été murmurés, et ils firent sursauter Harry. Ce dernier le fixa d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés.

Drago se passa une main sur le visage et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il montra à son rival un visage vulnérable, bien loin de son air prétentieux et supérieur habituel.

Il reprit, parlant toujours à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

\- Que pouvais-je faire ? Je devais les laisser entrer, ou mes parents auraient été torturés et tués. Je n'avais pas le choix !

Harry se raidit, yeux écarquillés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir refuser de l'écouter, mais il ne comprenait trop bien. Avec un soupir, il parla à son tour.

\- J'étais là. Dans la tour d'Astronomie. Quand Dumbledore est mort.

Le sursaut de Drago le fit sourire tristement. Ils échangèrent un regard sans animosité pour la première fois de leur scolarité.

Le blond jeta un caillou un peu plus violemment dans le lac, et se crispa.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu joues les héros en me disant que tu vas me sauver ou tu m'envoies au diable ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, Malefoy. Mon rôle c'est de faire face à Voldemort. Rien de plus.

Le blond tressaillit aussi bien aux mots prononcés qu'au ton amer du Gryffondor. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Harry s'était levé et était parti à grands pas rageurs, le laissant seul au bord du lac.

Drago laissa échapper une exclamation pleine de colère et lança un nouveau caillou dans l'eau sombre.

Il sursauta en voyant un visage hideux apparaître devant lui, et il reconnut sans peine le peuple de l'eau qui avait pris part lors de la seconde épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

La créature l'observa un long moment, avant de grimacer un semblant de sourire.

\- Tu vas devoir prendre parti jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas espérer servir les deux camps.

A une époque, Drago aurait ricané et serait parti sans un regard en arrière.

Cette fois, pourtant, il resta silencieux, fixant la créature aquatique.

\- L'Élu aura besoin de tout le soutien possible. Votre querelle d'enfant l'empêchera de faire le moindre mouvement vers toi, mais toi, si tu veux vivre libre, tu vas devoir grandir et lui tendre la main.

Drago se raidit, prêt à protester. Cependant, quelque chose dans le regard de la créature le fit hésiter. Il se souvint du regard de son parrain lorsqu'il était venu dans la tour d'Astronomie, du regard de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne soit tué. Il se souvint également de l'air inquiet de sa mère lorsqu'il avait quitté le Manoir, en sachant qu'il devrait attaquer le leader de la lumière.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux, paraissant soudain bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Puis, il se redressa.

\- J'irai lui parler.

La créature eut l'air satisfaite et replongea dans les profondeurs du lac. Drago eut l'impression de se senti plus léger, comme s'il avait eu besoin de reprendre son destin en main.


End file.
